


The Day

by luwinaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kai/Kyungsoo - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwinaa/pseuds/luwinaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"..Hari terus berjalan seperti langkahku dan berhenti ketika diriku ikut berhenti."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day

Alarm digital yang berbunyi di atas nakas, di samping ranjang Kyungsoo, tak membuat badannya tergerak. Pukul lima pagi. Siapa juga yang akan bangun sepagi ini pada akhir pekan. Jalanan yang _biasanya_ ramai, menjadi tandus tanpa kendaraan.

 

Jemarinya berkedut cepat ketika putaran ingatannya menampilkan, seseorang tersenyum cerah padanya, mengulurkan telapak tangan kanan pada Kyungsoo lalu memanggil namanya pelan. Tawa renyah terdengar setelah itu. Kilatan memori itu bergerak cepat kemudian cahaya terang menyelubunginya.

 

Dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo bangun tidak dibangunkan oleh alarmnya. Melainkan oleh bayangan dari alam bawah sadarnya.

 

Kyungsoo duduk menyadarkan diri di tepi ranjangnya. Mencengkeram erat kain _sprei_ -nya dan menyipitkan kedua matanya tatkala ia merasa pening ketika tadi bangun. Menggerakkan tangan kanannya menggapai alarm yang terus mengoceh dan segera mematikannya.

 

Setelah itu ia hanya bergumam, jika sehabis ia berjalan dari pintu apartmentnya ini, ia akan bekerja sampai larut malam. Ia hanya merasa kebosanan. Hanya merasa kesepian yang terus menerus ia rasakan.

 

~***~

 

 _“Kyungsoo, sudah ku bilang jika kau pergi ke sana.. bagaimana dengan kedua orang kita?.”_ Seorang laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya, menarik lengan kiri Kyungsoo keras. Menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah di ambang pintu kayu itu.

 

 _“Hn_ _–_ _kau urus saja. lagipula, itu orang tua asuh kita. Bukan hanya kewajibanku saja kan?.”_ Lalu Kyungsoo berjalan lurus dan tidak memandang ke belakang. Melangkah dengan tegas pada jalur yang ia pilih.

 

 _“Kyungsoo! Kau benar-benar keras kepala.”_ Bentaknya pada Kyungsoo. _“Aku_ _–_ _membencimu, Kyungsoo..”_ Perkataan ini memang terdengar lirih tapi membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Tubuhnya tertahan dan pikiran yang tadi menerawang, kini hilang bagai tertiup angin begitu saja.

 

_“Aku benci dirimu.”_

 

Namun Kyungsoo terlambat menyadari. Ia akan menemui sebuah suasana yang penuh dengan kecerahan dan kenyamanan dunia.

 

Namun Kyungsoo juga mendapati sebuah jurang. Yang menukik tajam di antara jiwa dan hatinya kini. Ia terlalu terlena akan duniawi dan terjebak dalam hasutan iblis. Dan kini Kyungsoo berharap, ia bisa merangkak lagi keluar dari sana.

 

Tapi itu salah Kyungsoo. Jurang yang ia buat, terlalu dalam. Terlalu gelap, terlalu sakit, dan terlalu _bodoh_ untuknya.

 

~***~

 

Kyungsoo telah siap untuk berangkat, kembali membanting tulang untuk menggapai dunia yang _dulu_ ia impikan.

 

Dengan sepasang kunci yang ia genggam erat lalu ia simpan ke dalam saku celananya. Pukul enam pagi, sekiranya tadi ia melirik jam tangan hitamnya. Lama menanti lift untuk turun dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya, kini Kyungsoo sudah ada di depan apartmentnya. Tinggal menuruni beberapa anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu pualam kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan duduk tenang di _jok_ belakang. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai.

 

Tapi angannya _meleset_.

 

Ketika ia menyadari jika ini akhir pekan. Hari dimana kendaraan umum sangatlah jarang dijumpai. Kyungsoo mengerang kesal lantas berjalan menuju halte bis terdekat. Menunggu adalah hal paling _membosankan_ baginya.

 

Tak lama setelah ia bergumam dalam hati. Ia dapat melihat sebuah kendaraan mini berwarna hijau muda dari sisi kanannya.  –tidak setelah kendaraan itu mendekat. Bis ini sangatlah besar dan secepat mungkin Kyungsoo memasukinya. Cukup ramai dengan orang-orang berjas dan berkemeja.

 

Ia memilih kursi kedua dari belakang. Seorang wanita tua berusia renta duduk di ujungnya. Tak akan jadi masalah jika ia memilih duduk di sebelah jendela kaca, padahal saat akan membuat sarapan, badannya sedikit terhuyung ke depan. Lalu disusul dengan _nyeri_ yang mendera kepalanya.

 

Ia menempatkan posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin dan kemudian, Kyungsoo semakin terbenam dalam kilasan balik masa lalunya. Membayangkannya pada hamparan angkasa biru di atasnya bersama awan putih sebagai tokoh masa lalunya. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke kanan; menyandarkannya. Tanpa sadar ia tidak merasakan jika semakin hari beranjak dan semakin dirinya menua, ia semakin rindu pada rumah lamanya. Bukan tidak merasakan, tapi tidak mau merasakan.

 

Semua yang ia ingat, membuat kepalanya sakit dan dadanya sesak. Kemelut masa lalunya bertubi-tubi menghinggapi dirinya. Bertubi-tubi hingga dirinya terpuruk.

 

~***~

 

Kyungsoo melihat saudaranya itu. Menatap remeh ke arah laki-laki itu. _“Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Secepat mungkin, karena aku tidak akan lama berada di sini.”_ Kata Kyungsoo seraya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, tatapan Kyungsoo mengarah pada jalanan di bawahnya.

 

Mereka berdua sedang ada di _cafe_ _outdoor_   yang berada di lantai dua. Cahaya matahari melemah seiring dengan detak jarum jam.

 

 _“Kyungsoo..”_ Dia tidak tahu harus menyampaikan apa. Tapi dia yakin dengan tatapan matanya pada Kyungsoo, dia berharap Kyungsoo paham. _“Kedua orang tua angkat kita.”_ Dia sempat ragu lalu mencecap bibir bawahnya. _“..berpisah,”_

 

Kyungsoo menatap balik mata hitam saudaranya. Ia nampak tegang dan pikirannya kacau, terlihat dari matanya yang tak memancarkan cahaya kesenangan.

 

Saudaranya itu menghela napas, _“Mereka telah berpisah sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Ayah, pergi meninggalkanku bersama ibu. Tapi tak lama, ibu sering pulang malam hingga hari ini.. Aku dan ibu berharap kau kembali pulang. Dan  tinggal bersama kami_ _–_ _seperti dahulu.”_ Lalu mereka tenggelam dalam obrolan angin sore.

 

Dan ketika matahari tak bercahaya lagi pada pukul tujuh malam ini, Kyungsoo baru mengeluarkan suaranya. _“Jongin_ _–_ _ku anggap itu bukan lelucon agar aku kembali.”_ Kyungsoo mengaduk cangkir berwarna gading itu, menimbulkan suara elegan.

 

_“Tapi itu bukan lelucon, Kyungsoo..!_ _–_ _itu semua benar.”_

_“Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan kembali. Maafkan aku Jongin.”_

 

Dan kembali angin menari di atas mereka. Tertawa dalam keheningan. Jongin diam tak berkutik setelah perkataan itu ia ungkapkan. Jongin cukup tahu dan cukup mengerti, _kebodohan_ Kyungsoo.

 

~***~

 

Malam setelah pulang bekerja. Kyungsoo menghampiri _pantry_ -nya dan mengambil makanan sisa kemarin atau tadi pagi untuk kembali dihangatkan di dalam _microwave_. Hidupnya begitu merana dalam kesedihan. Kesalahannya begitu menyudutkan Kyungsoo hingga sudut terakhir dan terdalamnya.

 

Kyungsoo berharap, lagi. Jika ia bisa kembali ke masa lalunya. Ia akan kembali. Ia akan membenarkan semuanya yang telah terjadi. Dan ia akan pulang.

 

 

 

––ia ingin pulang.

 

~***~

 

Baru beberapa minggu lalu Kyungsoo menemui Jongin. Dan ia kembali bertemu dengan Jongin. Jongin ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Nada suaranya serak dan berkata singkat saat dia menelepon Kyungsoo tadi.

 

 _“Bukankah minggu lalu atau beberapa minggu yang lalu kita sudah bertemu? Itu belum cukup, Jongin.”_ Terdengar sarkastik bagi Jongin juga dirinya sendiri. Tapi entah apa yang membuat dirinya berujar seperti itu.

 

 _“Ini berbeda Kyungsoo. Bahkan lebih buruk.”_ Jongin membuang mukanya, lebih memilih menatap kepulan asap yang melambai ria di atas cangkirnya.

 

_“Lantas apa? Sebegitu pentingkah?.”_

 

Jongin mencengkeram erat telinga cangkir kopi panasnya. Kepalanya seperti akan meledak dan hatinya tersayat ketika Kyungsoo dengan santai menyatakan pertanyaan itu ke hadapannya.

 

 _“Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Kyungsoo! Aku mulai muak terhadapmu. Justru kau yang tidak penting bagi ayah dan ibu. Kau menyusahkan mereka. Kau menghancurkan mereka. Kau_ _–_ _kau.. kau membuat ibu pergi selamanya.”_ Kemudian suara Jongin menjadi parau dan bernada pelan, nyaris lirih. _“Kau terlalu jahat pada mereka, Kyungsoo.”_ Sambungnya.

 

Dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti terjatuh dari tangga dan tidak merasa sakit _fisik_. Melainkan _jiwa_ ; batinnya.

 

~***~

 

Ia terus mendekat pada pinggiran beranda kamarnya, melamun tanpa batas  –itu kebiasaannya pada akhir-akhir ini. Ketika ia kembali berpikir, bahwa ini saatnya untuk kembali pulang ke asalnya. Kembali pulang ke rumah yang seharusnya, sejak dulu kecil ia harus berada. Namun kenangan dan kemelut di tempat lama itu. Membuat _setengah_ dari hatinya tak ingin bergerak. Dan berakhir menjadi sebuah pernyataan dalam hati.

 

Ia tak ingin pulang. Kata-kata itu menimbulkan kerutan di dahinya dan membuat ingatannya berputar lebih cepat.

 

Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah ketukan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merindu. Seorang laki-laki muda berkulit cokelat – _manis_. Mata dan senyumnya adalah yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Terutama sentuhan dan perlakuannya, yang membuat candu dirinya. Seorang Kim Jongin _penting_ bagi Do Kyungsoo.

 

~***~

 

Semua itu bergerak cepat.

 

Bergerak cepat ketika baru saja kemarin ia berdiam diri merenung. Dan pagi ini, ia sudah berdiri di luar pintu _apartment_ -nya dengan tas ransel cokelat muda bertengger pada punggungnya serta sebuah koper hitam berdiri sigap di sisi kanan kakinya.

 

Sedangkan dirinya diam menatap nomor kamarnya serta sepasang kunci. Sebuah kunci kamar dan kunci cadangan lainnya. Menatap lekat dan menghela napas di akhir tatapan sendunya itu.

 

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan seraya menggeret koper hitam itu. Pelan tapi pasti, suara laju roda kecil pada koper itu mulai terdengar sayu dari kejauhan. Dan Kyungsoo menyadari rindu yang ia simpan akan tersampaikan setelah sampai di sana.

 

~***~

 

Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang, menatap lembut jalanan di hadapannya. Sinar matahari semakin menajam dan bersuhu tinggi. Namun Kyungsoo tetap saja duduk pada bangku kayu berjejer memanjang. Membuat antrian tanpa penghuni yang mendudukinya.

 

Hanya melihat papan bergambarkan _bus_ , ia berani menanti lama kedatangannya.

 

Baru saja dirinya mendengus kesal. Suara mesin datang di depannya dengan tiupan debu dan asap _knalpot_ yang membuyarkan pandangan. Ia berdiri lalu menarik kopernya. Sedikit kesusahan ketika ia akan mengangkat kopernya ke atas _bus_. Tanpa adanya bantuan.

 

Ia memilih kursi paling belakang dan duduk di tengah-tengah sambil memeluk tas ranselnya. Putaran ingatannya kembali terlintas. Ketika Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan. Bukan ke arah jalanan berwarna suram. Melainkan siluet dirinya sendiri pada jendela bus. Matanya sayu dan cahaya yang selalu berpendar bagai bintang itu, tidak lagi mengisi mata Kyungsoo.

 

Ia termakan bayangan masa lalu dan kembali menginjak jejak kenangannya dulu.

 

~***~

 

Ketukan pintu apartmentnya membuat Kyungsoo beringsut mengecilkan suara televisi dan menutup layar _laptop_ -nya.

 

_“Iya, siapa?.”_

_“Saya salah satu staf dari kantor wilayah tempat tinggal anda dulu.”_ Sahutnya dari balik pintu apartment Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan menimbulkan suara derit engsel kayu.

 

_“Ada masalah apa?.”_

_“Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa berkas kepada anda dan sepasang surat ini. Jika anda ingin meminta perubahan, anda bisa menelepon dari salah satu kontak yang telah kami lampirkan. Ini, semua sudah berada di dalam. Terima kasih, selamat malam.”_

 

Kyungsoo langsung menutup pintunya dan menaruh sebuah kantong cokelat muda berukuran besar di atas meja kayu di ruang tengah dan berjalan menghampiri _laptop_ -nya. Kembali sibuk dalam realita.

 

Pada minggu kedua, barulah Kyungsoo sadar jika ada sebuah berkas besar yang menutupi dokumen kerjanya. Ia meraihnya dan membukanya. Dan setelah Kyungsoo selesai membaca, ia kembali terpuruk.

 

Tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menangis sekencang mungkin. Hingga seperti merengek-rengek ingin sesuatu itu atau seseorang itu kembali. Tapi takdir tetap berjalan seperti jarum jam pagi itu.

 

Kyungsoo kembali merasa terjatuh dari tangga dan terus terjatuh. Ia tidak menjumpai dasar itu. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah lama jatuh dan belum mencapai dasar. Dan kini ia kembali harus jatuh. Jatuh semakin dalam dan gelap.

 

Pasalnya, setelah ibunya yang pergi. Ibunya juga mengajak Jongin untuk ikut bersamanya. Takdir membawa Jongin pergi selamanya dan tidak kembali lagi. Tidak akan menelepon Kyungsoo pada tengah malam hanya untuk bertukar sapa. Tidak akan mengirim surat setiap minggu untuk Kyungsoo. Tidak akan melihat senyum dan mendengar tawa dari seorang Kim Jongin.

 

_“Jongin!! Benar katamu.. ini semua salahku. Ini salahku. Salahku. Jongin, maafkan aku. Ibu! Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu jahat padamu. Aku berjanji akan mencari ayah. Maafkan aku..”_

 

~***~

  
Kyungsoo tersadar saat mencium bau tanah dan udara perbukitan yang sejuk. Dan membuat Kyungsoo merintih keras dalam hati. Menyesali keadaan yang tetap tidak akan berubah.

 

Bis berhenti. Tujuan berakhir. Dan kenangan kembali terulang.

 

Kyungsoo telah berdiri lama pada bangunan yang _masih_ terawat itu. Berkat Kwon _Ahjumma_ , rumahnya kembali bersinar. Ini rumah lama yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Ia sempat ragu ketika akan memutar kenop pintu rumahnya. Lalu detik berikutnya ia menyentuh kenop itu, bagai tersengat listrik, Kyungsoo melihat bayangannya sewaktu kecil berlari ingin memasuki rumahnya ini dan waktu itu Kyungsoo kecil yang berlari dengan ceria tidak sanggup menggapai kenop dan memutarnya.

 

Ia tertolong ketika ibunya membuka pintunya dan tersenyum lebar melihat Kyungsoo dan segera memeluknya erat. Membawa badan Kyungsoo kecil terbang ke angkasa cerah pada waktu itu. Pada masa lalunya.

 

Namun yang ia lihat kini hanya sebuah rumah kayu yang bersih dan nyaman tanpa kehangatan lagi, setelah ia berhasil memutar kenop pintu rumahnya. Kwon _Ahjumma_ menyambut Kyungsoo dengan senyum hangat. Kyungsoo berhasil mengendalikan dirinya agar tak memeluk badan Kwon _Ahjumma_ karena ia melihat bayang ibunya terselip dalam senyum Kwon _Ahjumma_.

 

“Kau pulang Kyungsoo.” Kata Kwon _Ahjumma_.

 

Kyungsoo mengerling tak percaya dan sedikit menahan lara pada ceruk matanya, “Yaa.. aku pulang.” (sepotong dialog dari fanfiction 10080).

 

~***~

 

Tapi semenjak tiga malam Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah lamanya. Ia merasa ada yang hilang. Ketika ia bangun di pagi hari, tidak ada lagi kecupan hangat dari ibunya.

 

Ketika ia sarapan, tidak ada lagi kericuhan bersama di ruang makan. Ketika mereka masih bersama dan duduk di ruang tengah dan tertawa bahagia bersama. Ketika sore tiba, dan Kyungsoo dan Jongin bermain bersama setelah sepulang sekolah dulu. Ketika malam, mereka akan meringkuk bersama dalam guntur hujan yang mengkilat tajam.

 

Namun bayangan dan suara itu berubah menjadi memori yang Kyungsoo simpan.

 

Ia sarapan sendirian dengan Kwon _Ahjumma_ berada di dapur. Menonton televisi sendirian dan kerapkali mengganti saluran televisi. Duduk di teras rumah ketika sore menyambut, dan Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apapun. Kyungsoo hanya berdiam diri dalam dekapan selimut pada malam hari.

 

Sehari ini, ia tidak melakukan apapun. Kecuali menangis, dan terus menangis.

 

Ia merasa, ia belum sepenuhnya pulang. Dan ia putuskan, ketika fajar tersenyum di ufuk barat esok. Ia akan berjalan-jalan ke sekitaran wilayah tempat tinggalnya.

 

~***~

 

“Kwon ahjumma, aku akan keluar sebentar. Mencari udara segar..”

 

Kwon _Ahjumma_ bergerak cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo, merengkuh kedua pipi hangat Kyungsoo, “Berhati-hatilah.. desa ini telah sibuk. Tidak seperti ketika kau kecil,”

 

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dan menurunkan kedua telapak tangan Kwon _Ahjumma_ , “Aku bukan lagi anak kecil, lagipula.. aku sudah kembali. Aku pulang, benar?.” Dan Kyungsoo tertawa riang.

 

Tawa yang lepas dan tidak terikat masalah kerjanya.

 

~***~

 

Kyungsoo merengkuh sebuah batu dan meletakkan segerombolan bunga Krisan putih di atasnya. Bergumam lirih di samping batu itu, seperti berbisik: “Jongin, aku pulang. Seperti yang kau inginkan. Walau itu terlambat.  –tapi maafkan aku, jongin. Maaf,”

 

Lutut Kyungsoo bergeser ke kiri dan kembali menahan isak tangisnya, “Ibu.. aku pulang. Anak yang kau sayangi ini pulang. Maafkan aku yang terlalu jahat ini padamu. Ibu.. aku merindukanmu, merindukan kehangatanmu, kasih sayangmu.. ibu, maafkan aku..”

 

“Dan aku pulang.” Tangis Kyungsoo seketika pecah dan dedaunan melambai riuh serta angin yang berbisik tentang nyanyian kesedihan.

 

~***~

 

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya berada di jalanan yang telah beraspal. Lingkungan tempat tinggalnya kini semakin sibuk dan berlalu lalang penuh dengan kendaraan. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju jalanan yang dihuni rumah warga yang menyemut di ujung jalan sana.

 

Kyungsoo sempat melirik ke trotoar seberang yang cukup sepi dan melihat seorang anak kecil bersama ibunya. Ketika ia akan memutar kenop pintu sebuah toko, ia melihat dari arah berlawanan sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi melaju tak terkendali. Sedangkan anak kecil itu ingin menangkap sebuah kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang cantik.

 

Dan Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya dan mendorongnya ke tepian. Lantas ia melihat cahaya terang dan seseorang tersenyum cerah padanya, mengulurkan telapak tangan kanan pada Kyungsoo lalu memanggil namanya pelan, tawa renyah terdengar setelah itu. Seseorang itu Jongin. Dan angin kembali menyanyikan lagu kesedihan yang menyudutkan kesepian.

 

Fakta yang perlu ia ketahui, Kyungsoo ingin pulang ke rumah lamanya dengan disambut pelukan hangat ibunya dan suara teriakan menggema dari Jongin.

 

~***~

 

Kyungsoo mengerjap kedua matanya, dan Kyungsoo tersadar jika tangan kanannya masih terhenti di udara yang akan memutar kenop pintu. Namun sebelum Kyungsoo memutarnya, kenop itu tergerak dan pintu itu terbuka.

 

“Kyungsoo, kau sudah pulang?.”

 

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat ibunya menyapanya dengan senyum lebar. “Astaga ini sebuah keajaiban, ibu apakah aku bermimpi? Katakan, bu.”

 

Ibu Kyungsoo menggeleng. “Bukan. Ini kehidupan sesungguhnya untuk kita.” Dan Kyungsoo menghampiri ibunya dengan senyum lebar dan tawa senang yang riuh.

 

“Jongin menunggumu.”

 

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dari ibunya dan melirik ke belakang punggung ibunya, Jongin di sana. Di dekat ruang makan, berdiri seraya bersedekap.

 

“Kyungsoo !!.. kau pulang. _Welcome home again, Kyungsoo_.”

 

 

“ _Yah, aku pulang kembali. Kembali untuk kalian,”_

 

Dan hari dimana akalnya hilang, ia juga kembali pada hari itu. Kyungsoo telah menemukan dasar dari jatuhnya dirinya dalam lubang itu. Dan Kyungsoo tahu ia akan pulang. Ia memang telah pulang. Ia sudah pulang dan tidak bisa pulang lagi. Ia telah abadi.

 

Bagi Kyungsoo: kemarin adalah hari ini. Dan esok adalah hari ini.

 

 

 

**– _THE END_.**

**Author's Note:**

> Aku terinspirasi dari fanfiction '10080' jadi jangan mengecam ini mirip--"  
> Sekali lagi, aku hanya mau bilang (promosi) klo aku juga ada wordpress
> 
> Ok, bye.


End file.
